Hit Comics Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Monk Mosby * Cupie Dahl * Ears Earle * Corny * assorted gangsters Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler6_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker6_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle6 = the Red Bee: "Murder Among Millionaires" | Synopsis6 = While sailing in the vicinity of an exclusive resort area, D.A. Hawke and A.D.A. Raleigh witness a collision between an unmanned speedboat and an ordinary outboard motor skiff, from which millionaire yachtsman Bill Baldwin barely escapes with his life. It soon turns out that the speedboat was remotely controlled by radio. That night, the Red Bee shadows Baldwin and his girlfriend Carol to a costume ball, and witnesses as a sniper shoots Bill between the eyes, killing him instantly and causing his car to crash, which nearly kills Carol. Red sends Michael after the shooter, and rescues Carol from the crashed-up sedan, then decides to accompany her to the costume ball disguised as Bill disguised as the Red Bee. He wanders away from the partygoers onto the mansion's grounds, and is promptly attacked with a flung battleaxe, which he dodges, followed up by a costumed bravo, whom he punches out. He hears a scream and runs back into the house; as he does so Michael the world's most amazing bee lands on his shoulder, and (in some way that is not explained) gets Rick to understand that the killer is here on the premises. On a grand stairway inside the house, Carol is being menaced by a character wielding a big scythe and dressed as the traditional portrayal of Death, only in bright green. One haymaker punch sends the reaper tumbling down the long staircase, but he rolls on out through the front door and escapes, with Michael the bee in pursuit, fleeing into the stable. The Red Bee pursues; the killer has dropped his disguise on the floor and pretends to be a stablehand, and tries to stab Red with a pitchfork, but he's just not a good enough liar, or pitchfork-fighter, to pull off either of these tactics, and he gets punched out and arrested. He turns out to be an insanely jealous spurned suitor of Carol's. Presumably his battleaxe-flinging accomplice is also arrested; we never learn the names of either of these killers. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * District Attorney Hawkes * Michael, the Red Bee's bee Adversaries: * an unnamed killer * another unnamed killer Other Characters: * Bill Baldwin * Carol, Bill's girlfriend Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler7_1 = Alex Blum | Inker7_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle7 = Neon the Unknown: "The Mining of New York Harbor" | Synopsis7 = After defeating the evil Dr. Marko in the previous adventure, Neon heads to New York Harbor, where he discovers underwater mines laid by the Germans. He succeeds in killing their commander and destroying their underwater base. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = George Appel | Inker9_1 = George Appel | StoryTitle9 = G-5 Super Agent: "Assignment:Algiers" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Also featured in this issue of Hit Comics were: * Betty Bates: (The Vengeance of Al Vacco), by Al Bryant * Strange Twins: (Count De Fraud), by Jerry Iger & Alex Blum * Lion Boy: (The Abducted Chief), by Henry Kiefer * Bob and Swab: (The Malay Murderers), by Klaus Nordling * Hell Diver: (The Plane Pirates), Ace N Hoell & Mort Leav * Old Witch: (The Winslow Plantation Ghosts), by George Appel ** This is the Old Witch's last story in Hit Comics. * Don Glory: (The Newfoundland Spy Ring), by Arthur Peddy | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #14 entire issue * Hit Comics #14 index entry }}